Joan (TV Series)
Joan is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a patient at Grady Memorial Hospital. Overview Joan is described as "A fierce spirit despite being petite of stature. She is defiant, independent, easily worked up. It's clear she has a haunted past, but she's kind to those who deserve it. And although she's self-aware enough to know when she's outmatched, she won't go down without a fight."Walking Dead Season 5 Spoilers: Episode 4, 10 Casting, Wet Paint. (October 9, 2014) Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Joan's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible that she used to live in or near Atlanta before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Slabtown" Joan is dragged down to a hospital room by Tanaka and Bello. Gorman calls for Dr. Steven Edwards to come into the room at Dawn Lerner's request. Joan is being held down and struggling in a hospital bed at Grady Memorial Hospital. She tried to escape the compound and was bitten outside. Joan, clearly traumatized, is rather willing to die than have her arm amputated. As Dawn and newcomer Beth Greene hold her down, Dr. Edwards cuts off her arm. As Beth is cleaning up Joan's blood in her hospital room, Joan compliments Beth's humming, calling it "really nice". Joan implies that Lerner is allowing Gorman to rape her.Melissa Leon, The Walking Dead’s ‘Slabtown’: The Real Source of Terror Isn’t Walkers, It’s Rape, The Daily Beast, (November 2, 2014). Later Beth finds Joan dead in Dawn's office. She had committed suicide by opening her stitching, ultimately resulting in her bleeding out. When Gorman attempts to sexually assault Beth, she knocks Gorman to the floor and a reanimated Joan rips out Gorman's neck. Beth then informs Dawn that Joan and Gorman went into her office. Dawn and Jefferies walk into the office and Joan attacks and kills Jefferies. Dawn then puts down a zombified Joan. When Beth and Noah are escaping the hospital, Joan's severed arm can be seen at the bottom of the elevator shaft. Death ;Killed By *Gorman (Caused) *Herself (Alive, Suicide) No longer wanting to be sexually abused by Gorman, Joan goes into Dawn's office and commits suicide by cutting open her stitches, causing her to bleed out. *Dawn Lerner (Zombified, Off-Screen) Later, a zombified Joan is put down by Dawn after having killed Gorman and Jeffries. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joan has killed: *Herself (Suicide, Alive) *Gorman (Infected, Alive) *Jeffries (Infected, Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dawn Lerner It is shown that Dawn cares about Joan's well-being, as after she escapes the hospital and is bit, Dawn brings her back in to amputate her arm, and when she resists Dawn tells her that she's not going to let her turn and die. However Joan doesn't seem to care at all for Lerner presumably because she'd been raped and Dawn did nothing to stop it, as well as being a forced laborer for Lerner. Dawn is later forced to put down Joan after reanimating but after losing Jeffries. Gorman Joan is shown to despise Gorman, and presumably tries escaping the hospital as Gorman sexually abuses her. Gorman says that he'll make Joan his again, and after Joan has her arm amputated, Joan cut out her stitches so that she didn't have to be sexually abused by Gorman again, writing "FUCK YOU" into the floor directed at Gorman before killing herself. In an ironic turn, Joan kills Gorman when she reanimates when Beth smashes a glass jar into his head. This causes him to fall to the floor where Joan bites his neck and causes him to bleed out. Beth Greene Beth and Joan had a stable relationship in the short time they knew each other. Dawn forces Beth to hold Joan down whilst being amputated which Beth later states she is sincerely sorry that it happened. Joan also compliments Beth's humming, calling it "really nice". Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Amber. **Joan was described as "20s. A fierce spirit despite being petite of stature. She is defiant, independent, easily worked up. It's clear she has a haunted past, but she's kind to those who deserve it. And though she's self-aware enough to know when she's outmatched, she won't go down without a fight." *Joan is the only named character in Season 5 to die and reanimate into a walker. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Suicidal Category:Amputated Victims Category:Grady Memorial Hospital Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Notable Walkers